Birthday
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Yokozawa's Birthday - 5 years down the track and still going strong with Kirishima. A small ficlet for Trifecta Lovers! PURELY AU - DO NOT TAKE IS SERIOUSLY - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS!


**Birthday**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Author Notes: Not really much to say except its just Trifecta again. You gotta love the Trio. Just me dabbling with the characters once more, don't expect too much from this. I hope someone enjoys it.

* * *

He sometimes wondered how many times he'd stopped what he was doing to stare at him. Even before they had officially met, his eyes had been drawn to him. Whether it was during work hours, in the smoke room as he'd converse with another man he knew, or when work had finished and he'd watched the man leave, either be himself or with another. He even wondered about their relationship and being as he was a prying man, the night he followed him, like some stalker into a bar, watching as the business suit clad man slumped onto a stool, hunching over the bar, drinking away his sorrows, it was then he discovered the man's sexual preference. The salesman intrigued him greatly, like no other man ever did...and as far as he was aware, he'd never been someone who would stare at other men, but this guy was different.

Drawn to him by each passing day until he could take no more and forced himself onto the poor unsuspecting man. Of course not in that way, not just yet. Quietly he walked into the bar, sat near him, idly watching him, waiting for his chance to strike. Of course that didn't happen until another week later, when his intense gaze took notice of that pitiful gaze upon his usually hardened features, watching the one he loved walk off with another, it was finally his chance. Even before the tears could fall, a strong capable hand reached out, grasping the wrist of the other and watched the man jerk at the contact, like he hadn't been touched in ages.

Those deep blue pools had jerked up, widening slightly as evidence of knowing who he was, but no words were formed as the older man dragged the younger down the street and into the nearest bar, the bar he'd first followed him into, not that the businessman knew this of course.

He drank and drank and drank some more, pouring out his frustrations, confessing his unrequited love for his college friend and the other listened to it all. Of course when he was completely drunk, having difficulty standing, they were off and stumbling, like two drunk coworkers down the street, one who was unaware of the motives of the other.

That was how they ended up in the hotel room, the businessman's hungover face starring about the room, his mind racing as to what the hell had happened and then those eyes locked onto the sounds coming from the bathroom, a look of sheer panic on his face when a man emerged. The expressions were too cute to pass up and thus the older man led him to believe they'd slept together that night. It was only a small little lie, he just didn't want him to go was all. But of course, his harsh words, his attitude, the younger man needed to shut up...and the only way to do that was to kiss him long...and hard. It rendered him speechless...for about five seconds and once more he was off and cursing up a storm.

That day, the man who told a small white lie, decided on one thing - it was going to be the beginning for them.

"Papa, must you stare at Oniichan while he's sleeping so soundly." Almond eyes rose from the figure curled on the couch to stare at the slender teenager who too was starring down at the slumbering salesman.

"If Hiyo-chan can, then I can." The editor-in-chief of Japun, Kirishima Zen, pouted while his daughter rolled her eyes.

"You're like some of the boys in my class, sighing sickeningly over their secret crush."

"I did no such thing."

"I know you too well Papa." Kirishima received a wink from the 15 year old who bent over the backing of the couch to pull Sorata away from pressing his paw on her Oniichan's face, lest the ageing cat awaken him from his slumber. It wasn't everyday she and her Papa were graced with a napping Yokozawa Takafumi. It was too cute that even before father and daughter realised what they were doing, they'd already gotten out their cellphones to snap a picture of the unsuspecting man.

"If he ever finds out, he's going to get mad at me for teaching you bad things."

"I can keep a secret if you can." Kirishima's grin widened as they both flipped open their phones to take a picture for prosperity.

"You're both busted." It was as though the flash on their phones alerted him to their presence as steely blue eyes peeled open and narrowed slightly at the two Kirishima's hovering over him.

"Tadaima Oniichan," Hiyori smiled while slowly tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Okaeri nasai," Yokozawa scratched the back of his head, ruffling the dark strands of his hair into all sorts of weird and wonderful ways as he sat up, his neck and shoulders cracking. "Don't think you're getting away with taking my picture with that cute smile." The salesman had his hand out, patiently waiting for Hiyori to surrender to him.

"Boo, Oniichan is being a grouch." Hiyori placed Sorata back on the couch and dramatically sighed as she pulled her phone out and dropped it into Yokozawa's expecting hand. She made a cute huff, her long unbound hair fluttering about as she stomped off as though she were 10 years old again.

"I'm confiscating yours as well." Steel blue eyes turned to slightly crinked almond ones as Kirishima let off a light chuckle, not even putting up much of a fight as he placed his cellphone atop his daughters before ducking his head to press lips against the pale skin on Yokozawa's neck.

"Oi," The dark haired salesman warned, even if the coast was clear and Hiyori knew about them.

"Did you have a nice catnap?"

"Where have the two of you been?"

"Oh, you know us Kirishima's, out and about doing this and that."

"Answer my question."

"Hiyo-chan is right, you are being a grouch." Kirishima watched that cute frown form on his lips. He'd so kiss it away if it weren't for his precious daughter getting dinner ready in the kitchen.

"I am not."

"You've forgotten haven't you." And their was that adorable puzzled look forming over his hardened features. Many steered clear of him, but if only they knew of the sweet man hidden beneath. Kirishima had seen it over the course of the several years they'd been together. When Yokozawa had taken his place as Hiyo-chan's guardian at her school, running in the races for him, the determination on his face, the way he had paused to find him in the crowd, only to surprisingly find out what that was all about later, the fair haired businessman knew he was in this for life.

"Forgotten what?" Yokozawa tried to remember what it was that he'd forgotten, but he'd been so busy with work and doing a lot of overtime and fixing up others mistakes that Friday was here before he knew it and when he'd arrived home, the couch and the quietness made him unwind. He didn't even get a chance to get out of his suit as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he remembered was messaging Hiyori about what time she'd be home and then he felt the pressure of Sorata jumping onto the couch to curl up on his stomach, purring up a storm.

A sudden pop jolted Yokozawa and Sorata for that matter as the businessman turned to look over the backing of the couch towards the dining table where Hiyori was currently standing next to and noticed the aftermath of a few party poppers streamers were slowly tumbling to the floorboards.

"Happy Birthday Oniichan,"

"Eh," Yokozawa slowly stood up, eyeing the delicous food on the table just as his stomach grumbled.

"Though technically its not until tomorrow, we thought we'd surprise you tonight instead." Kirishima smiled as he pushed Yokozawa towards the table. He watched the salesman's features soften considerably as he cupped Hiyori's cheek, thanking her whole heartedly for her efforts and he was rewarded with a cute blush and a thousand watt smile before the two of them cutely embraced before sitting down at the table.

"We did it tonight as Hiyo-chan is going out with Yuki-chan and the girls to the movies and spending the night as well. Some premiere of some movie she's fussing over."

"You don't mind do you Oniichan?" There was slight worry in her large brown eyes.

"Of course not, I hope you have fun tomorrow." Yokozawa was just about to take a mouthful of food when he eyed the 15 year old who seemed to have an extra bounce in her step and a secretive smile on her face, but of course she could never hide it from him. "Ah, I see..." Both Kirishima's turned to stare at him, but Yokozawa shook his head and began to enjoy his surprise dinner with the two that had become the most important to him. "I bet Takumi-kun would enjoy wonderful home-cooked surprise dinners like this." Yokozawa idly chatted, observing as Hiyori's eyes widened while her father looked a little perplexed at the sudden conversation.

"Yuki-chan's brother?"

"Mm, I understand he's been working hard being a first year student at University and taking on a part time job as well."

"That is admirable for a kid his age."

"What do you think Hiyo-chan?" The two adults watched the teen stammer for a moment before she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Are you picking on our kid?" Kirishima questioned the lightly chuckling Yokozawa. Over the years he loved how much the salesman had revealed about his true character...and only to the two of them which made his heart and pride swell more and more.

"I envy your blindness Zen."

"Excuse me?" Any other time Kirishima would be loving this moment where Yokozawa called him by his first name, except he was certain he was being made fun of.

"Tomorrow isn't about the girls at all." Yokozawa deposited a tasty morsel between his lips and was about to go for another when Kirishima took a hold of his hand. His eyes spoke volumes. "She's going on her first date."

"Da-Date!"

"Not so loud, you'll embarrass her." Yokozawa shushed the wide eyed father. "Don't make a fuss, it will only stress her out." The two men quickly went back to eating as Hiyori made her way down the hallway and sat back down next to Yokozawa, picking up her chopsticks just as her eyes caught her father's frowning almond ones.

"Are you alright Papa?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine..." Yokozawa couldn't help but roll his eyes at how fake the man was. Who was he trying to convince with that effort?

"I'm going to have an early night, but before I turn in, here Oniichan, I hope you like it." Kirishima cleared some space for him as he was presented with a medium sized box.

"You shouldn't spoil me so much."

"Oniichan always spoils me."

"And the both of you spoil me, now get on with it, open up your present." It was almost like Kirishima was more excited then Hiyori and Yokozawa put together.

The salesman popped the lid to see an assortment of gifts inside. A new business shirt and a couple of silk ties, a photoframe with a picture of Hiyo and her father, a new pen which had been engraved with his name, a new casing for his phone which he'd just recently upgraded and last but not least and what made him quirk his lips was three big bags of his favourite crackers he usually had as a snack on weekends. Hiyori had caught him years ago and ever since then, on his birthday she would buy him more then enough to last him for several weeks.

"Hiyo-chan," He needn't bother saying anymore as they shared a sweet silent moment together which Kirishima was privvy to...and he welcomed their closeness. He would of never guessed that he would have been drawn into a relationship with another man, but somehow he, Hiyori and Takafumi, they just seemed right together. And no one would dare take that away from them.

"Alright young lady, off to bed with you, you've got a big date tomorrow."

"Da-Date..."

"Day, I mean a big day tomorrow..." Yokozawa thudded his head on the table at Kirishima's stuff up as he bid goodnight to his precious daughter before getting up to sit down on the couch, almost dazed and lost within his own little word. Yokozawa quietly cleared the table and did the dishes before moving back into the quiet lounge room.

"Are you going to sit there all night?"

"Ah, sorry, what were you saying?" Yokozawa found it quite hilarious how his lover completely lost his coolness when it came to his precious girl. But really, who could blame him when he too had several moments like that, not that he was about to confess them to Kirishima.

"She's going to be fine." Almond eyes rose to meet his gaze. "She's a Kirishima after all."

"She's also a Yokozawa." Blue eyes widened at the comment. "And that worries more then anything."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"She's going to dive head first into this relationship and all I hope is she comes out swimming."

"You are not making any sense." Yokozawa pushed his older lover back onto the couch. "She's 15, what kind of mess do you think she's going to get herself inolved in?"

"I remember what I was doing at 15..."

"As do I, but she's not a crazy hormonal teenage boy. She's Hiyo-chan and she's a smart, well educated sweet girl who will do whatever she pleases in her own ways and when she believes its right to do so."

"You aren't convincing me..."

"Your girl is growing up, faster then you probably want her too, but she's a bright girl who will take her time and get to know the boy she likes before jumping into anything serious."

"Are you sure?" Yokozawa let off a small chuckle at the pitiful look. This man was truly hopeless without him.

"I promise." Kirishima sighed aloud and dropped his head, eyes closing for a moment as a skilled hand glided through his light coloured locks of hair. "So where's my present from you?"

"You're looking at it." Kirishima leaned back into the plush couch, arms out suggestively as he gave Yokozawa a wink.

"Can I take it back for a refund?"

"No way, nonrefundable two for one sale."

"Lucky for me the smaller sale item was far too adorable to pass up and I just decided to keep the bigger one for her sake."

"Well that is just plain rude, now you really don't get your present."

"I really don't need anything."

"Of course you don't, we are all you need."

"Well aren't you just cocky now that I've perked up your mood."

"You promise she'll be alright?"

"I already said I promise...and besides...I made him promise."

"Eh?"

"Takumi-kun, I made him promise to take care of her for if he broke her heart he'd better run far and hope I don't catch him." Kirishima burst out laughing, Yokozawa's hand clamping over his mouth to stop it quickly, lest they wake Hiyori up from her beauty sleep.

"You over-protective Mama..." The editor-in-chief was whacked for the comment. "Takafumi," The salesman flopped down on the couch, facing his older lover. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Kirishima was rewarded with that very rare cute smile that Yokozawa seriosuly didn't realise he could produce. The older man pulled the younger towards him, wrapping him within his embrace.

"Oi,"

"Relax, I promise not to jump you."

"How admirable of you."

"That's for tomorrow, when Hiyo-chan leaves." Yokozawa made a face even if his heart was thumping within his chest.

"You're not going to hold back are you." It was more of a statement rather then a question from the salesman since he had been with him for 5 years now.

"Never can when I'm with you. You're my addiction."

"Need a cure?"

"No way."

"You should get some sleep."

"Kicking me to my bedroom already?" Kirishima complained as Yokozawa removed himself from his embrace, hand absently going out to drag him up to his full height.

"Who says tomorrow I'll go easy on you."

"Now your getting me all hot under the collar." Kirishima was rewarded with a smouldering kiss from his younger lover. Yokozawa allowed himself to drag his hand down the front of Kirishima's chest before backing into the spare room which on occasion he used, but most of the time he'd end up in Kirishima's bed.

"I'm quite good at unwrapping my presents." And the last thing he saw was the hopeful glint within his partners eyes before closing the door on his face.

* * *

The End.


End file.
